


Little One

by xDeathMelodiesx



Series: CG/AgeRe Fics [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Geoff, Caregiver Otto, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little awsten, polyparx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: Awsten finds himself missing his daddies while they’re out shopping.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: CG/AgeRe Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little One

A small frown appeared on Awsten’s lips as he sat in the tour bus alone. He was sleepy, grumpy and wanted his daddies who were at the store grabbing Awsten some little snacks and other random items like water bottles, more pillows and tissues. They’d only been gone for about ten minutes but to little Awsten, it felt like an eternity.

His legs dangled over the edge of his bunk, soft, baby blue pajama pants flowing around his ankles. Looking down at his colorful socks, he pouted and moaned, brows furrowing. He wound a hand in his shocking green hair and gently pulled, biting his lip. Awsten’s patience was wearing thin and he wanted his daddies now; he wanted cuddles, a sippy cup full of juice and a nap.

Bored and irritated, Awsten turned around and grabbed his stuffed puppy, Squiggles, and held her close to his chest. Heterochromatic eyes welled up with frustrated tears as he sat there, legs crossed and hunched over in his bunk. 

Unable to speak to anyone besides Squiggles, he ranted to her, “Daddies no here yet. Where they, wan naps and cuddles and juice. Should Awsie call them? No, take longer then. Hmph.”

Awsten sniffed and stroked the top of Squiggles’ head. A tear slowly fell down his sad face. At that moment, the door to the bus opened and voices could be heard, Geoff and Otto were finally back.

The little perked up immediately and climbed down, running to greet the two. “Daddies!” He cried, throwing his arms around Otto.

Otto picked him up, holding Awsten on his hip. “Hi little one!”

“Miss yous,” Awsten said, cuddling into Otto’s chest. He reached a hand out towards Geoff who held it and kissed the little’s forehead.

“Oh baby, we missed you too. But guess what?” 

“Wha?”

“We got you some more orange juice and a new stuffie for Squiggles since we thought she was lonely,” Geoff handed Awsten a black bear stuffie with a peach colored ribbon tied around its neck. 

Awsten gasped and held it, inspecting the stuffed animal. “Needs a name, wanna help?” 

Otto took a look at the bear in Awsten’s arms, bringing a hand up to his chin, pretending to think hard. “Hmm, what about Peach?”

Awsten gasped and nodded, smiling widely, “Peachy!”

Geoff, who had been pouring juice into Awsten’s sippy cup, turned around and gave the small boy the cup. Awsten made a noise of content and said to Geoff, “Wuv yous daddy.”

“Love you too angel.” Geoff turned to Otto, “Nap time for him? He’s been grumpy all morning.”

“Yeah, I think he should, the show’s in 4 hours, we can do it.”

Geoff took the boy from the caregiver’s arms and softly bounced with him, a gentle, soothing pace that caused Awsten’s eyes to slip shut. He took away the sippy cup and took Awsten back to the bunks, laying him down and slipping a pacifier between strawberry lips. Otto came with them a moment later, pillow in hand since Awsten had accidentally spilled juice on the last one.

“Goodnight baby boy,” Geoff whispered, stroking lime green locks.

“Night little one,” Otto said, kissing Awsten’s forehead. 

“Night,” Awsten mumbled before falling into sleep’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays y’all!! Here’s a gift from me to you and make sure take care of yourselves during the holidays and you’re all now adopted by me, making me your internet mum, I don’t make the rules.


End file.
